House of Madness
by RainbowMarshmellow
Summary: what do you get when two abnormal teen girls, a phantom, an opera singer, a mad with scissor hands, and a anime character live in one house? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Kit and Mika sat in the kitchen. They had been selected to be part of a new reality television show for Mtv called 'House of Madness.' It was supposed to be something like the real world but more weird. The whole show would take place in Kit's house, which was one of the reasons Mika and Kit were allowed on the show. They didn't know who was coming or what was in store but they were glad that they had this experience.

Walking to the door Erik held his breath. 'Why did you agree to this Erik, why?' He thought as he raised a balled fist and pounded on the door. He heard screaming voices and mumbled words from the other side of the door then two pairs of footsteps. 'What have I gotten myself into?' he thought to himself and braced himself for the worse. Seconds later a woman with silver hair and wolf ears and tail appeared at the door. She gasped and stared at him in awe making him uncomfortable. A few seconds after that another girl with a few lumps on her head appeared. She had shoulder length black hair with bright blue highlights. She was mumbling something under her breath then when she saw Erik her eyes widened and the two girls each grabbed an arm and pulled him in. The door slammed as the next guest arrived.

Glancing at the house as he heard a loud slamming noise. Edward began to feel nervous. His razor sharp fingers twitched as he made his way to the door. Unable to knock due to his hands he reached one of the blades under the knocker and slowly began to get it to knock against the door. Taking it out he watched as the door swung open to reveal a silver haired girl. Her jaw dropped when she saw him and her eyes widened. "Oh my god, you're so adorable!" Kit said brightly and he looked shocked. She smiled and he walked in and the door shut behind them.

Christine sighed as she looked at the house. "God I hope he's not here." She said though she knew he was. Why else would she be invited to be on this show? Walking to the door she rang the door bell. A few moments later Mika opened the door happy then noticed who it was and gave a dull look. "Come in." She said in a monotone voice and let Christine enter. The door seemed to slam behind Christine as she entered.

A few moments after Christine arrived a car pulled up into the driveway. Coming out of the car was a spiky haired teen, or what seemed to be like a teen. He wore bandages over one of his hands and forearms. His face held a dull expression that wouldn't let anyone see his emotions, no matter what they were. He was wearing a long cloak that seemed to now surround his body as the wind stopped blowing and a white bandana like cloth over his forehead. Walking to the door he simply turned the knob to see it was unlocked and walked in. His eyes widened as they took in the sight before him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiei's eyes glanced around at the people in front of him. They were all running around and yelling except Kit and Edward. Kit was slowly maneuvering Edward out of the way of the people running around. Mika was running after Christine as Erik was running after Mika. "Don't hurt her! She's the most beautiful person in the world!" Erik yelling as Mika ran faster at that comment letting out an odd battle cry as she tackled Christine down. "Maybe I shouldn't have let her watch so much wrestling…" Kit said as Mika grabbed Christine by the back of the hair and began slamming her face into the carpeting.

Everyone stopped as they noticed Hiei for the first time. He just gave them a dull look back like they were all idiots. Mika hopped off the floor and Christine slowly pulled herself up. Erik looked at him strangely and Edward and Kit just kind of stared. "What?" Hiei asked and rolled his eyes.

Minutes later the group was all sitting on the circular couch. Each person could see the other as everyone glanced around. "Okay everyone, the letter says we have to each tell one secret, and it has to be big." Kit said glancing at Mika as she put the letter up.

The whole group was shooting glances at each other. None of them wanted to be first. Finally Mika sighed and grabbed a bottle. "The person the bottle lands on goes first." She said and sat it on the coffee table. Spinning it the bottle nearly shot off the table but it soon stopped and pointed to Erik.

Erik glanced around and whimpered. "But…" He said and everyone gave him a stern look. "Fine…" He said glaring back at them.

As he opened his mouth the screen started to blur with no music then it stopped. "What I was having a flashback!" He said to Mika who had stopped the flashback. She smiled and laughed. "Well we need someone to play the flashback music." She said.

He saw the piano and knew what she meant. Running over he jumped onto the seat as the flashback continued and Erik played the moonlight sonata. The flashback stopped again and Erik glared back at them again. "What is it this time?" He snapped. They looked at him dully knowing he knew why it stopped. "Fine, fine, I'll tone it down." He said and began to play the simple flashback music as everything began to change.

Erik was watching as Christine and Raoul rowed away when Raoul turned his head and winked at Erik then put his hand up to his ear so his pinky was by his mouth and his thumb was near his ear. Then he mouthed 'Call me'.

Erik blinked a few times and blushed. 'The fop is bisexual!' he thought. As this realization hit him the flashback fast forwarded a bit.

Erik was now in the swan bed with one arm around Raoul and a cigarette in his mouth. The flashback ended as Christine yelled. "What the hell?" She exclaimed.

Her eyes widened. "You mean all those days when he was out with the boys…" She said unable to finish.

Erik nodded. "He was with me. We were in love, until he met someone else. Some man named Roberto from Spain." Erik glared at the keys on the piano and everyone's jaw has dropped by now, including Hiei's.

Mika blinked a few times now with the realization of the matter. "So this means you're gay?" She asked teary eyed.

Erik laughed. "Oh no, no, no! I'm Bisexual!" He said and smiled at them. Everyone had gained some composure by this time and nodded. Mika smiled brightly and spun the bottle. It landed on Christine…


End file.
